A Friendship In Silence
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Yaoyorozu Momo is a student at U.A high who is assigned to help Shouto communicate with his classmates through sign language, as Shouto is deaf. As the days go by, Momo finds out that even though Shouto can't talk, no words need to be said for a friendship between the two to grow.


**This was totally not inspired by A Silent Voice *pushes manga away*, but I noticed that people loved doing Deaf Bakugo aus (whether it be fan art or stories) and I wondered what a fanfiction with a Deaf Shouto would look like. I don't know everything about how deaf people act or how they talk or speak. So if you guys are going to slam me about how this doesn't work or this isn't accurate, let it be known that I don't have any knowledge or information about how deaf people live or communicate. What I am writing is from what little information I have.**

**Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia, it belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Edited August 24, 2019**

* * *

As Momo Yaoyorozu stood in front of the principal's office, she wondered what she had done in order for her to be called upon. She got A pluses in every subject, had perfect attendance, and didn't get involved in any fights that would mostly start by one Bakugo Katsuki.

Her blood soon went cold. Was she getting suspended? Expelled? That couldn't happen! She needed to get through high school so that she could get into the college of her dreams!

Momo shook her head of the thoughts. No, there had to be another reason she was called to the principal's office, and stalling for time wasn't going to give her an answer.

Raising her slightly shaking hand, she knocked on the door three times before waiting for a response.

"Yes, who is it?" Principal Nezu's voice asked calmly.

"It's me, Yaoyorozu." Momo replied.

"Oh! Please come in! The door is unlocked!" Nezu's voice said cheerfully.

Momo swallowed a huge amount of saliva that she didn't know had been building up in her throat, before opening the door to which it (hopefully) didn't lead to her doom.

What she wasn't expecting when walking in the principal's office was to see Nezu talking while doing signs with his hands to a boy who sat across from him.

And not just any normal boy, no, this boy had red and white hair that was split evenly in the middle, red on his left and white on his right. He possessed heterochromia eyes, his right eye being gray while the other was turquoise; Momo noticed that he had a burn scar on his left eye.

She squinted when she noticed something odd in the boy's ears._ 'Are those...hearing aids?'_ She wondered.

"Ah Yaoyorozu! Come sit!" Nezu exclaimed, pointing to the empty seat right next to the one the boy was in. Momo silently did that as she sat down, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Now, I'm sure that you are wondering what you are doing here Yaoyorozu." Nezu said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Momo nodded her head slowly, her eyes trained on the floor for some odd reason.

"This is Shouto Todoroki, starting today he will be a student at Yuuei Academy." Nezu introduced, Momo looking up to see the boy staring at the window behind Nezu. "He will be in most of your classes and will be in your care for the rest of the school year."

Momo frowned. "Why is that Principal Nezu?"

"Yaoyorozu, you've been taking sign language classes since you were eight, correct?" Nezu asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I have." Momo replied, remembering when her parents made her take the classes so that she could do something after school since they weren't home until very late from work. "But what does that have to anything?"

"Shouto's deaf," Momo's eyes widened at the statement. "He lost his hearing at the age of five and he had a friend who would communicate to him and others through sign language during preschool and middle school. However, his friend wound up not going to Yuuei so he needs someone else to help him communicate with others around him."

"So... I will be his translator and communicator?" Momo said slowly.

"Yes, between classes you and Shouto will be allowed to leave class five minutes early because of his condition." Nezu stated. "Do you have any questions?"

Momo opened her mouth to speak, a hundred questions filling her mind on what she wanted answered, but she closed her mouth and shook her head. "No Principal Nezu, I don't have any."

Nezu nodded his head in understanding. "Alright then, you two should be heading to your next class soon, as lunch is almost over." He pointed out, taking another sip of his tea.

The black haired girl looked at the clock and saw that lunch was indeed, almost over. "Right." She tapped Shouto's shoulder to get his attention and signed that they should be getting to their next class.

Yaoyorozu let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when the two left the principal's office, turning her head to look at Shouto.

_{Do you want to head to class right now?}_ Momo signed, trying to strike up a conversation.

Shouto didn't reply for a few seconds before he started to move his fingers. _[Is it okay if I can get my notebooks first?]_

_{Sure! Would you like me to accompany you?}_ Momo asked in sign language.

_[No, I can get my notebooks on my own.]_ Shouto replied, right when the bell rang signaling lunch was over. _[See you in class.]_

She watched Shouto walk off down the halls towards where his locker was, thinking to herself how she was going to tell her friends about the situation.

* * *

"Eh?" Uraraka blinked in confusion. "You know sign language?"

"Since when?" Jirou asked, leaning against the railing of the outside stairs.

"And here I thought you finally caught a good man." Ashido let out a dramatic sigh. "Our poor Yaoyorozu will remain single forever."

"HEY!"

"No Ashido, Momo will marry her tea when she is older."

"Huh, I guess you are right Jirou."

"Will you guys please stop teasing me?!" Momo asked, cheeks bright red from embarrassment. She right now regretted telling the girls about Shouto and knew that it would be all they would talk about for the next couple of days.

"Come on girl, the moment the words Momo and boy appear in a sentence we just need to know if you snagged a boy or not." Ashido stated.

Momo pouted. Did her friends really think she wasn't capable of getting a boyfriend? Then again, books and encyclopedias interested her more than boys.

"But," Uraraka's eyes started shining. "I didn't know you knew sign language, I think I should learn it too!"

"Who learns what?" Izuku asked, having walked over with Iida and Kirishima from the vending machine.

"Where's our drinks?!" Ashido asked, seeing their hands only holding water bottles.

"The vending machine only had water, so that was what we got." Kirishima replied, as Yaoyorozu took one with a gracious thank you.

"Water is a very important substance that you need in your body! You need to at least drink half a gallon or eight cups of water a day!" Iida stated in his usual manner.

"Yeah, yeah." Jirou waved a dismissive hand at Iida as Izuku handed her a water bottle.

"So who wanted to learn something?" Izuku asked again, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Uraraka wants to learn sign language because Momo is helping a deaf kid communicate with others around him." Tsuyu answered.

"You mean Shouto?" Izuku questioned.

"Oh yeah! I remember him! I thought he was giving Bakugo the silent treatment when Bakugo was yelling at him." Kirishima exclaimed with a laugh. "Never seen Bakugo that angry!"

"Now that I think about it, he was pretty quiet during class and he did do weird hand movements with you Yaoyorozu." Iida thought out-loud.

"Is there any chance that we can learn sign language too Momo?" Kirishima asked.

Momo blinked, surprised. "Well, I do go to a sign language class every day after school. If you all want, you can come with me right now." She offered.

She was greeted by a chorus of 'Yes!' from everyone, when someone caught her eye. Shouto walked out of the school building and was walking down to the parking lot.

"Oh! Would you guys excuse me for a second?" Momo asked, not even bothering to wait for her friend's reply as she hurried over towards Shouto.

Once she was close, she tapped his shoulder, getting his attention as he turned to look at her.

_[What is it you want?]_ Shouto signed, confusion showing in his eyes.

_{Just wanted to know what you think about the school.}_ Momo signed back.

_[It's fine has some very...]_ Shouto paused and frowned, before continuing where he left off. _[..interesting people.]_

_{You mean Bakugo?}_

_[If you're talking about the Pomeranian looking boy, than yes. Him.]_

_{Pomeranian?}_ Momo signed back, confused.

_[His blonde hair reminds me of a Pomeranian.]_

Momo snorted and had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. Not paying attention when the others walked over to find her giggling in her hand.

"Okay man, what did you do?" Kirishima asked.

Shouto frowned, not knowing what Kirishima said. _[Pardon?]_

Kirishima's eyes widened. "Oh shoot, man I forgot you couldn't hear me. Just...hold on." The red headed started to rummage around in his backpack before pulling out a notepad and pencil.

_What did you do to make Momo laugh?_ Kirishima wrote down, showing Shouto it.

Shouto took the pencil and wrote underneath it. I just told Yaoyorozu about the Pomeranian boy

Kirishima frowned._ Pomeranian?_

_I believe Yaoyorozu called him Bakugo._ Was Shouto's written response.

Kirshima soon started to laugh. "Hahahaha...POMERANIAN! I love it!" He laughed so hard he fell onto the ground. "Hahahahaha."

"Great, you broke him." Jirou said with a dry tone. "Congratulations Wonder Boy."

"He is so gorgeous." Ashido whispered loudly, stars in her eyes.

"Like a porcelain doll." Tsuyu agreed.

Uraraka took the fallen notebook and pencil and wrote on a clean page. _~Hi! My name is Uraraka Ochako, I'm a friend of Momo.~_

_Nice to meet you Uraraka, I'm Todoroki Shouto._ Shouto wrote down.

_~I know, I found out thanks to Ashido, the girl with pink hair in case you were wondering. ~_

_Did rumors really speculate about us?_

_~Well everyone knows that Momo is the type of girl to not hang around with guys unless they are her friends or if she finally got a date. ~_

Shouto lightly coughed into his hand, a little embarrassed that he didn't notice Uraraka write in the notebook until she showcased her writing.

_~Do you wanna be friends?~_

Shouto blinked, shocked, before he wrote back quickly. _Yeah, I'd love to._

Uraraka beamed. _~Great! Momo will be teaching us sign language by the way. So I can hopefully communicate with you through ASL anytime!~_

Shouto smiled. _Thank You._

* * *

Momo let out a sigh as she ate her salad, her hunger still strong even though she was almost done with her meal. Her family was known to burn calories more so than the average person does, as their metabolism was high.

A second tray was placed down in front of her, causing her to look up and see Uraraka smiled at her. "I came prepared."

"Oh, thank you." Momo replied, noticing that the tray had some of her favorite foods on it.

"P.E was hardcore today, my leg muscles still hurt from Mister Aizawa's exercises." Jirou complained, shoveling a forkful of pasta into her mouth in order to quench her appetite.

"Iida, Uraraka and I have him after lunch. How bad is it?" Izuku asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Bad enough to the point that Shoji looked like he was going to pass out near the end of the class." Was the guitarist's blank reply.

A bunch of groans was emitted from the table. "I'm going to die." Kaminari whined, setting his head on the table.

"It wasn't that bad." Momo said, trying to reassure some of her friends.

"You kidding? I'm surprised that you and wonder boy are the only ones not complaining." Jirou pointed out.

Ashido slapped Jirou on the shoulder. "Jirou." She hissed, motioning her head towards said boy, who was eating soba noddles, hearing aids turned off.

"Oh, right," Jirou realized what she had said, and gave Shouto a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry."

Said boy raised his eyebrows in confusion as he used one hand to turn on his hearing aids. _[What's going on?]_ He asked Momo.

_{Everyone is wondering why you and I are the only one's not complaining after gym class.}_ Momo sighed back.

_[I did a lot of physical exercise when I was younger.]_ Shouto replied back.

"...what did he say?" Jirou asked, still not fully fluent in sign language after only two weeks of learning.

"He did a lot of physical exercise when he was a kid, that's why he isn't complaining." Momo told them.

Everyone hummed in understanding, Kirishima shouting that it was a manly before the table went back to being normal.

But that peace was soon interrupted.

Sero held Kaminaris pudding up high in the air, laughing as the shorter one tried to reach for it. Kaminari jumped up and missed the pudding by a few inches, but he landed on Sero's toes when gravity pulled him down. The dark haired boy let out a pained screeched and flung the pudding, right on Bakugo.

Silence filled the table as they watched Bakugos expression, the pudding cup on top of his head and the sweet custard stuck in his hair. A glop of the milk dessert landed on the spoon Bakugo held in his shaking hand, and that small action made him snapped.

"DIE YOU PUNKS!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing his tray at the two who caused the landmine to blow. Food got all over their clothes but they didn't care, they just responded back by throwing their lunch at Bakugo, some landing on the ones sitting next him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ashido bellowed, getting hit in the face with a hamburger before she threw her open bottle of juice at the thrower. By now everyone in the cafeteria had either joined in, or hiding under the tables for cover.

Momo could hear from where she was crouching underneath the table Iida yelling that starting a food fight was not honorable of a U.A student, hearing Bakugo yelling at him shut up before a loud SPLAT! was heard. She let out a sigh as she then noticed that Shouto was underneath the table with her as well, she was about to say his name when she noticed his body was shaking and that he winced every time someone or something was thrown on the table above them, his breathing quickening each passing second.

_'He's reacting to the vibrations that everyone is giving around him, I wonder why he doesn't like that?'_ Momo thought, before disregarding the thought, knowing that she should help Shouto instead of ask him questions.

Crawling over, Momo tapped Shoutos shoulder and watched him turn to look at her, panic and fear showing in his eyes that were shining with unshed tears. She gave him a soft smile, before signing to him if he was alright.

Shouto nodded, but Momo could see that he wasn't when someone jumped on top of the table, causing the dual haired teen to slightly jump in fright. Before he could have another panic attack, Momo put her hand around his shoulder and pulled him close towards her, humming a tune that she hoped help calm him down.

A minute later, Momo could feel Shouto relax a bit as his breathing went to normal; the fight seemed to quiet down as the bored voice of P.E teacher Aizawa could be heard scolding some students.

Momo and Shouto came out from under the table right when the bell rang for class, Shouto turned and took a couple steps forward before stopping. He turned around and signed _[Thank you, Yaoyorozu.]_ before leaving the cafeteria.

Momo frowned, feeling like the more she was around Shouto, the more she realized she didn't know that much about him as she thought.

* * *

It was around late November, light snow had started to fall and cover the school grounds. Momo rubbed her gloved hands together for warmth while Shouto adjusted his scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

The two sat on a school bench outside, waiting for their modes of transportation to appear. Momo had just gotten out of a school council meeting and Shouto was waiting for his sister who was running late.

Momo swung her legs back and forth, a habit of hers that she had as a child, and almost didn't notice Shouto tapping her shoulder. Turning, she looked at him. _{Yes?}_

His response shocked her. _[How do you say your name?]_ He asked in sign.

Momo's brain short circuited at that. "W-what?" She said, confused.

Shouto frowned. _[How do you say your name?]_ He repated in sign language.

Once Momos brain rebooted, she spoke while doing sign language as she was still caught off-guard. "U-uh, well you pronounce my name like this," She said, signing her words as she spoke. "Yao-yo-ro-zu."

Shouto stared at her with a thoughtful frown on his face and Momo thought that he didn't interpret what she signed until she heard a small voice trying to say something.

"Yao...yaoyo..." Shouto struggled to utter, brow furrowed in concentration. "...yaoyorozu."

Momo blinked before a smile soon stretched across her face. "Yes, that's how you say my name." She told him while signing.

Shouto smiled back at her. "Yaoyorozu..." He said the name with ease. _[I am thankful that you are my friend.]_

_{And I'm grateful that you are my friend too.}_ Momo signed back, realizing that even though she and Shouto couldn't talk and interact like people could, their silence was all they needed in order to have a great friendship.

* * *

**Like I said, I don't know how deaf people communicate or work. So if you have some info on deaf people then please tell me in the reviews so that I can understand and use it in future fics. The only story that I've read that has a deaf person in it is The Deaf Hero Deku by Beyondtheclouds777 on Ao3, and that was around...three months ago.**

**For the whole scene in the cafeteria I was going to do it where Momo and Shouto had a conversation under the table, but then I thought to add in the abuse that his father did to him from the orginal. My idea was that since Shouto can't hear, whenever his dad would push him hard or abuse him his dad would give off loud vibrations that would terrify Shouto when he was younger. And the cafeteria fight gave him bad memories of his childhood. This probably sounds stupid so sorry for my lack of knowledge and creativity.**

**Anyway, please leave a review as that would make my day and see you all next time, God bless you!**


End file.
